Blue Eyes
by pepperikeys
Summary: I know shes not Kikyo, after all her eyes are blue.


Lol so im writing this because one...it bugs me that people always say that Kagome's eyes are brown...when in fact in the manga there BLUE...i go by the manga because...its the real thing...so i wanted this to be about that special trait she has. and cant for get the way she's not Kikyo.

888

Blue eyes

By Pepperikeys

Oneshot

Disclaimer: I dont own the golden eyed god...sadly...

888

No one ever asks me how I feel, or what's going through my mind, their always jumping to fucked up conclusions.

Tell me this; how is it that they tell me that I only see Kagome as Kikyo?

What, do they just jump in my mind and see what's going on in there? Fuck no!

I'm not fucking stupid, I know damn well Kagome aint Kikyo, their noting alike at ALL. And damn it I can see that!

So here I am sitting up in a damn tree watching my small group of friends. Miroku being the stupid fuck he is, just pissed off Sango and in result is now knocked out on the ground, that has to be a pain. I can almost see steam pouring out Sango's red ears, ether red from embarrassment or anger...im not sure which but damn I would not wanna screw with her.

And Kagome...bless her lovely, beautiful soul, seems to be lost in her thoughts, and it pains me to see that sad lonely look in her dazzling blue eyes.

Yes blue eyes, unlike Kikyo, whose eyes are a dark shade of brown Kagomes eyes are a darkish shade of blue...like blue mixes with gray flakes.

I've never really cared for the color of a persons eyes till her...maybe its because its one of the many things that separate her from Kikyo or maybe its because they seem to suck me in every time I look into them, ether way...I love them.

I realized a few mouths after i met her that she looks like Kikyo, but not very much. I think I kinda understand now too.

Kikyo die about...550 years before Kagome was born, meaning that the soul would have been reincarnated time and time again before Kagome was brought to the world.

And that explains the blue eyes, Kagome maybe one of the reincarnations of Kikyo, but she is not THE reincarnation of her. Kagomes eyes must have come from a different life.

Now there's a lot of things I have with Kagome that I lacked with Kikyo; for example, trust...me and Kikyo did not have trust, not at all.

And then there's the feelings I get with Kagome that I didn't have with Kikyo.

I think I truly love Kagome...and not that stupid puppy love, real true love. She makes me feel things I have never felt for anyone, and when I say anyone I mean anyone!

She makes me feel strong, invincible, and ever lasting. As wall as scared as hell.

It scares the hell out of me to think of losing her, or her dieing. Not to mention I feel possessive as hell over the bitch.

When ever any fucking male looks at her with that kinda gleam in there eye it makes me wanna fucking gut them. Damn Koga has the nerve to TOUCH her in front of me, and it makes my blood boil to an extent.

Then there's that one feeling that I have never felt for any other female; to touch her.

Never have I wanted to touch someone in such a way.

To make her my mate.

I have never wanted to touch Kikyo in that way, never.

Never wanted to hold someone in my arms, and look deep inside a pair of breath taking blue eyes and slowly make love to them like I do Kagome.

Fuck, it scares me to death to have feeling and wants like that, and when she looks at me with her loving blue eyes it just makes things worse on my part.

I know that someday I will tell her that I love her, and if my feelings are returned I will make her mine, and make her my mate.

I watch as she looks up from the fire and up at me, instantly her rosy pink lips curl up into a smile and her blue eyes dance with happiness. "Inuyasha." She calls lightly to me still smiling.

I smile back and jump down from the tree and take a set next to her by the crackling warm fire.

I know she's not Kikyo.

After all her eyes are blue.

88888

Fin

Soooooo what did you think? Good? No? tell me!!!

Any ways i hope you review and that you enjoyed it. Till next time, c-ya!!!!


End file.
